


pressing on

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [120]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Using coffee to keep up your energy certainly has its downside.
Series: Commissions [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 3





	pressing on

Sumire is getting tired, and struggling to keep up. She tries to keep that to herself, not wanting anyone to worry about it, but before long, Joker picks up on it and asks her if she is doing alright.

“I am,” she replies, not sure if it is a lie or not.

“It’s just that you seem tired,” he says. “I couldn’t help noticing.”

“I’m a little bit tired,” she confesses. “But there’s nothing to worry about!”

“Well, I have some coffee, if you think that might help you wake back up,” he says. “It could help keep you alert, at least.”

Now that he has offered, she has to admit that coffee does sound good right now. It will definitely help her, so she gratefully accepts his offer and drinks it quickly, not thinking much about any possible negative repercussions. At the time, she just wants to return to her senses, and at first, she feels like she has made the right decision.

As the caffeine kicks in, her exhaustion fades to the background. However, it is not much longer after that that the coffee begins to hit her bladder, and she realizes her mistake, which may have been worse than facing this tired. Trying to ignore the way her bladder rapidly fills after the amount she had to drink, and how quickly she drank it, she hopes that this will not hinder her too much.

However, it is not as if she had visited a bathroom recently before they began, and though she had not noticed a need to pee before now, she more than likely has been building this even before she drank the coffee. The coffee is just speeding things along, and making things worse for her.

Sumire is not able to bring up her predicament or take a break right now, and she knows that. She knows that there would be no way for her to take a break to relieve herself even if she could get up the courage to mention that she had to pee, which means that she has to keep it to herself, and that she has to make sure she can hold it, no matter what. The throbbing pressure in her lower abdomen just keeps getting worse and worse, while she keeps telling herself that, no matter what, she has to keep ignoring it, and keep pressing on.

It won’t be easy to fight in this condition. She knows that, just as well as she knows that she will not be able to do anything about the actual situation. All she can do is keep following along behind Joker, as her bladder sloshes and throbs and reminds her that she is in absolutely no state to be here. She may be awake and alert now, but she might have been better off dragging in her exhaustion, because now she is afraid that any movement she makes might be enough to jostle her bladder too much, and leave her completely humiliated.

_ What am I going to do? _ She asks herself, but she has no answer to that question. It is getting to the point where she is not sure how to even hide her growing desperation, because things have increased so suddenly and drastically, probably partially due to her nerves, on top of everything else. Once she is aware of her need, it is impossible to put it out of her mind, which means that she is left so desperate that she feels as though she could wet herself at any moment.

That would be the worst possible outcome, but seems to be the only one, especially now that she does not think she can hide it anymore. Humiliated, she finds herself reaching between her legs to hold herself, hoping that this will help alleviate the pressure. As if sensing the fact that she really doesn’t want him to look back at her right now, Joker chooses that exact moment to turn around, and sees Sumire in her very telling predicament.

There is no denying the cause of this, either. One look at her, and he knows exactly what is wrong with her, and all she can do is whimper, her face turning red with her humiliation. She would rather be anywhere but here, but then a look of sympathy crosses his face.

“That bad?” he asks simply, his tone comforting, though it does little to actually comfort her right now. “I had no idea, I…”

“Just don’t worry about me,” she mumbles, not sure what else to say. “I...I don’t want to hold you back, it’s just…” How can she admit that it has gotten so bad that she feels as though she could wet herself at any moment? She would sooner die than say that out loud, but it looks like something far more humiliating is going to happen either way.

He hesitates before he speaks, and in that time, her knees buckle, and she whimpers as she feels a spurt of liquid escape her. She isn’t going to last at all, and there is absolutely nothing she can do about it, but then Joker finally speaks. “If it’s hurting you that much, then maybe you should just...let go?”

“B-but I….!” she protests, trailing off before she can finish her sentence. The idea of actually and willingly wetting herself in front of him definitely doesn’t seem like the right option, but he gives her a reassuring smile, as if to tell her that everything is alright, then he isn’t going to judge her for what happens now.

“Things are only going to get harder from here,” he says. “Are you sure that you want to take your chances, trying to force it like that?”

Of course, she doesn’t want to take her chances, but she doesn’t want to be in this situation at all. And then, while she is trying to think of some sort of argument against it, her body makes the decision for her, leaving her no choice in the matter. She has pushed herself until she is unable to hold back anymore, and the sudden torrent gushing out of her quickly floods her clothing, her hands growing wet before she thinks to drop them, and he only has the decency to look away after a moment, to finally give her privacy.

Sumire did not intend to let go, and did not intend to wet herself, but he had insisted she do that. He will think it was intentional, so that she would be able to fight without distraction. Her humiliation is so great right now that she has no idea how she will ever get over it, but even so, she knows that he was right that she needed to be able to move freely, without worrying about her bladder. Just the same, she can’t afford to worry about her humiliation.

There is still a fight to be won.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
